


Sold Out

by queerasjay



Category: Johnny Depp / Ezra Miller
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerasjay/pseuds/queerasjay
Summary: Cerita ini sudah ditulis sampai tamat di akun wattpad Queerasjaydan saya akan update cerita ini 1 minggu sekali.Emryst seorang pemuda yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya karena kecelakaan maut kini harus tinggal bersama ayah tirinya. Ia sendiri belum terlalu mengenal ayahnya yang memang memiliki usia dibawa ibunya, ayah tirinya-Revan yang nampak terpukul dengan kematian istrinya itu malah menjadi pribadi yang kasar dan keras.Karena Revan sendiri  tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan ibunya adalah tulang punggung dari keluarga itu, hal itu membuat ayahnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Lalu yang terpikirkan oleh Revan adalah malapetakan untuk Emryst.Emryst dijual oleh ayah tirinya.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cast  
> Ezra Miller as Emryst  
> Johnny Depp as Lewis  
> Colin Farrel as Revan  
> Dave Bautista as Dave  
> James Franco as Franco  
> Eddie Redmayne as Edward

Para pelayat satu persatu meninggalkan kuburan mama dan hanya tinggal aku dan papa tiriku. Aku masih bersimpuh menangis dibatu nisan mama. Kenapa mama harus pergi begitu tragis dan cepat.

Semua ini memang salahku, kalau saja aku tidak memintanya agar menemuiku seminggu yang lalu, mungkin mama tidak akan meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil tersebut. Ia yang lengah saat menerima teleponku sambil menyetir sehingga tidak menyadari ada truk yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

Dan memang setelah diselidiki bahwa supir truk tersebut juga salah, ia mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk sedangkan mama sedang berbicara denganku saat itu.

Aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku itu, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang, papa kandungku sendiri sudah berada jauh di luar negeri bersama istri barunya. Walau aku tahu bahwa aku masih memiliki seorang papa tiri.

Papa tiriku sendiri memang masih tergolong cukup muda jika dibandingkan dengan mama, tapi namanya cinta tidak pernah memandang usia atau mungkin juga jenis kelamin.

Karena aku sendiri adalah seorang pemuda gay yang baru berusia 18 tahun. Dan aku sendiri memang sudah terbuka dengan mamaku, maka kuputuskan untuk mengenalkan mama dengan kekasihku Tom yang adalah senior di kampusku. Tapi belum sempat aku mengenalkan keduanya mama sudah lebih dulu pergi dari dunia ini.

Meninggalkan aku dengan sosok pria asing, yang aku tidak tahu apakah ia akan menyayangi aku atau tidak. Pernikahan mereka sendiri baru berjalan 6 bulan ini, maka aku belum terlalu mengenal sosok papa tiriku ini.

"Emryst...ayo pulang"panggilnya.

Aku yang merasa tidak enak mendengar ia memanggilku aku pun perlahan bangkit dan menghapus air mataku dan berjalan menuju mobil kami. Aku pun duduk disampingnya dalam diam, demikian dengan dia yang mengemudi dalam keheningan.

Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya, tapi aku hanya bisa melihat kemarahan dalam wajahnya. Aku tahu betul ia pasti benar-benar menyalahkan aku atas kematian mama dan aku tidak bisa protes jika ia memang marah atau malah membenciku sekalian.

Setiba kami di rumah ia pun langsung terduduk di sofa dan menyulut sebatang rokok, pandangan nampak kosong. Aku yang merasa tidak nyaman berdekatan dengannya memilih untuk segera berlalu ke kamar.

"Tunggu Emryst, buatkan aku makanan dulu." Panggilnya membuat aku terhenti menghentikan langkahku.

Tanpa berkata-kata aku berlalu menuju dapur dan melihat persediaan makanan yang masih tersisa. Ya semenjak Mama meninggal satu minggu yang lalu rumah ini menjadi tidak terurus lagi, sebab mama adalah tulang punggung keluarga ini dan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh papa tiriku ini.

Akhirnya aku membuatkan telur goreng untuknya saja, sebab hanya satu yang tersisa di kulkas lagi pula aku tidak bernafsu untuk makan sedikit pun. Seusai itu aku bergegas pergi meninggalkannya, aku perlu waktu untuk aku sendiri.

******

Satu bulan berlalu, papa baruku mulai marah-marah padaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku anak pembawa sial terlebih-lebih uang tabungan mama semakin menipis dan ia pun masih belum berusaha mencari pemasukan lain tapi melainkan hanya menghamburkan uang untuk mabuk-mabukan. Hampir setiap malam ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Maka dari itu aku pun terpaksa harus menghentikan kuliahku yang baru saja memasuki semester kedua. Aku hanya bisa berdiam di rumah menunggu papa tiriku yang semakin hari semakin bertindak kasar padaku.

Aku yang selalu berusaha menolongnya tapi malah mendapatkan perlakukan kasar darinya, mulai dari tamparan hingga pukulan selalu dia hadiakan kepadaku dan belum ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak pembawa sial tak pernah berhenti ia lontarkan kepadaku. Hingga pada suatu malam ia datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan menyeretku ke dalam kamarku.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar dan kemudian mengambil ikat pinggang miliknya sendiri dan mulai mencambuki tubuhku dengan itu, aku hanya bisa melindungi tubuhku dengan tangannku yang sudah memar akibat perbuatan yang kemarin-kemarin. Aku pun yang meringis menahan sakit pada sekujur tubuhku dengan air mata yang mengalir, melihat itu ia malah tertawa menyeringai kepadaku sebelum ia keluar dan mengunciku di dalam kamar. Aku tidak kuat jika harus mengejarnya merasa sakit disekujur tubuhku dan belum lagi rasa sakit di dalam hatiku juga. Aku memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar sambil menangis tanpa suara dan air mata.

Hingga paginya saat aku ingin ke luar pintu masih belum dibukanya tapi aku mendengar langkah kaki yang hendak pergi ke meninggalkan rumah. Entahlah aku harus bahagia atau tidak mendengarnya pergi dari rumah maka hingga akhirnya aku pun terduduk lemas dibalik pintu menunggu keajaiban terjadi padaku.

Satu harian sudah aku tidak makan dan terkurung di dalam kamarku sendiri, tapi aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Maka buru-buru aku merangkak mundur ke belakang, aku takut ia menghajarku kembali, maka tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarku aku sudah duduk melipat tubuhku disudut kamarku.

Tapi kali ini malah tersenyum aneh dan mendekatiku kemudain menyentuh lembut wajahku, "Sekarang kau mandilah, sebelum aku menghajarmu kembali. CEPAT!" teriaknya seraya menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

Aku yang kebingungan dengan sikap anehnya berlalu menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Setelah itu pakailah baju terbaikmu Emryst, aku tunggu kau di depan," teriaknya dari luar kamar mandi.

Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya dari semua ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lagi selain aku mengikuti keinginannya. Maka begitu selesai mandi aku bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menemuinya.

"Nah sekarang, makanlah makan malammu. Kau mau membantuku kan Emryst?" tanya seraya mempersilakan aku duduk di meja yang sudah tersaji spaghetti makanan favoritku.

Aku pun duduk dengan patuh dan memakan spaghetti itu dengan sedikit tergegas.

"Pelan-pelan saja Emryst, setelah kau membantuku juga akan makan lebih enak lagi. Nah kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya kembali.

Dengan mulut yang penuh aku mengangguk saja.

"Then good, setelah ini kau ikuti aku saja."

"Ba-aik pa..." jawabku setelah aku menghabiskan spaghetti yang ada dimulutku.

Begitu aku menghabiskan makananku kulihat ia kembali tersenyum padaku dan membersihkan sisa saus spaghetti yang ada menempel di sudut bibirku dengan tisu. "Nah ayo kita berangkat sekarang," ajaknya dan melangkah lebih dulu keluar dari rumah.

Meski aku takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan papa tiriku nanti aku tetap mantap melangkah keluar mengikutinya bagaimana pun juga aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya. Maka aku pun duduk dibangku sampingnya.

Perlahan ia membawa mobilnya menjauh dari rumah, entah aku akan dibawa ke mana, aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi akhirnya mobil ini memasuki taman kota dan ia memakirkan mobilnya lalu kemudian menatapku, "Kau sudah mengatakan akan membantuku kan Emryst?"

Aku mengangguk meski sedikit ragu, karena aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak.

"Baik ayo ikuti aku keluar dari sini..." ucapnya lalu kemudian keluar lebih dulu dari mobil.

Aku pun turut keluar dari mobil, mataku pun menangkap sebuah mobil limusin ikut memasuki taman ini dan berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Tiba-tiba saja papa tiriku menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku mendekati mobilku tersebut.

Perlahan kaca mobil diturunkan dan kulihat seorang pria tersenyum menyeringai dari dalam sana. Supir mobil itu membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilakan aku masuk, aku masih ragu saat ia memperhatikan aku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakiku.

Tapi papa tiriku sendiri yang mendorongku masuk ke dalam dan tanganku langsung dicekal oleh pria asing itu ia menahan agar aku tidak lari. Melihat itu papa tiriku hanya tersenyum menyeringai tepat pintu ditutupnya oleh sang supir.

"Terima kasih Revan, aku suka dengan anak ini..." ucapnya seraya masih mencengkal pergelangan tanganku.

Papa tiriku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mobil ini perlahan menjauhi taman. Aku benar-benar takut dibuatnya meski aku sendiri adalah seorang gay tetapi aku takut diperkosa oleh seorang pria seperti ini.

"Hei... Emryst perkenalkan aku Franco dan malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku..." tangannya pun menyelusuri wajahku perlahan lalu dia kemudian melumat bibirku penuh nafsu.

Aku tidak kuasa melawannya, tenaganya lebih besar dari padaku. Ciumannya pun semakin menunut, ia berusaha membuka mulutku dengan lidahnya. Begitu ia berhasil membuka mulutku, lidah langsung berusaha mengapai-gapai lidahku dan berusaha memilin lidahku. Tidak mendapatkan respon dariku malah membuatnya semakin gila padaku, ia melumat lidahku lebih intens lagi.

Perlahan mobil berhenti, Franco pun menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menarikku dengan paksa keluar dari mobil menuju sebuah rumah mewah yang kuyakin ini adalah miliknya. Aku mencoba memberontak tapi sia-sia semua usahaku, aku tetap tidak mampu melepaskan diriku dari cengkraman Franco.

Aku dibawanya ke sebuah kamar mewah dan dihempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar di atas ranjang sedangkan dia mengunci pintu kamar sebelum ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dihadapanku. Aku hanya bisa merangkak mundur menuju ujung ranjang berusaha mencoba menghindar, meski aku tahu usaha ini akan sia-sia saja.

Dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan itu ia merangkak mendekatiku dan berusaha melumpuhkan aku dan mengunciku dengan tubuhnya . Ia meraih tanganku dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, "Dengar Emryst, malam ini kau milikku dan aku sudah bayar mahal untuk hal ini, jadi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini Emryst."

Dengan salah satu tangannya ia menahan kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menelanjangiku. Aku terus mencoba merontah sekuat tenagaku agar aku bebas. Tapi memang perlawanku sia-sia saja, ia sudah bisa melihat seluruh tubuh polosku, maka dengan tersenyum puas ia mulai mencumbuhi tubuhku sedangkan aku berusaha merontah di dalam cengkramannya.

Merasakan penolakan dariku bukannya ia menghentikan aktivitasnya tapi malah semakin membuatnya semakin menggila. Air mataku tidak tertahan lagi dilecehkan seperti ini, sedangkan dia menjadi semakin liar saja melihat diriku yang menangis.

Secara mendadak ia menarik kedua kaki dan diletakannya di bahunya yang terjadi berikutnya aku hanya bisa berteriak tertahan saat miliknya memasuki bokongku. Rasa sakit langsung melanda diseluruh bokongku apalagi ia mulai menghujamkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi. Karena rasa sakit tersebut aku sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi.

"Emryst... you so fucking tight, I like you so much." Ucapnya dan menghajarku lebih membabi buta hingga tubuhku ikut bergoyang.

Tanpa melakukan pelawanan apa-apa terhadap Franco air mataku terus mengalir tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Tidak lama kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket membanjiri lubangku dan itu pun diikuti dengan desahan Franco.

Berikutnya ia menarik keluar miliknya dari bokongku dan lantas beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidur meninggalkan aku seperti sampah. Sesaat ia menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum puas kepadaku sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

Aku pun mencoba menerima apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku, aku menggulung tubuhku yang bergetar hebat bersamaan tangisku yang akhirnya pecah juga. Aku mencoba bersahabat dengan rasa sakit dan hancurnya diriku ini sampai akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maaf baru update sekarang...  
> yang penasaran silakan di lanjut
> 
>  
> 
> thx...

Paginya aku terbangun dengan Franco yang menatapku sambil duduk disampingku, "Bersihkan dirimu huh, setelah itu kau akan kukembalikan kepada Revan." Ucapnya dan memberikan kode kepada pengawalnya untuk mengangkat tubuhku yang masih polos.

Aku pun dibawanya ke kamar mandi dan di mandikan oleh mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka membawa aku kembali kepada Franco

"Nah  _come on_ , aku akan membawamu kembali kepada Revan," ucapnya begitu aku dipakaikan baju oleh anak buahnya.

Aku pun diseretnya kembali ke dalam mobil mewahnya dan didudukan disamping Franco,ia pun membelai wajahku. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin kau bisa menikmatinya Emryst, jadi kita bisa mencapai kenikmatan kita bersama.  _Maybe next time Emryst_.." ucapnya.

Aku pun membuang wajahku tidak sudi menatapnya.

Mobil perlahan sudah tiba di taman tempat kemarin malam, dari dalam aku pun bisa melihat papa tiriku sudah berdiri dengan rokok dimulutnya. Begitu mobil berhenti ia pun menghampiri mobil kami yang berhenti. Ia pun membuka pintu dan tersenyum pada Franco sebelum akhirnya ia menarikku keluar dan memaksaku berdiri berdampingan dengannya.

"Revan, aku suka dan puas dengan anakmu itu, aku pasti akan menghubungimu  _next time_." Ucap Franco.

Papa tiriku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Franco sebelum ia menutup pintu mobil Franco

Perlahan mobil Franco berlalu dari kami.

Papa tiriku menarikku agar berjalan, aku meringis menahan sakit pada bokongku dan mencoba tetap berjalan menuju mobil kami. Ia pun mendorong tubuhku ke dalam bangku belakang mobil sebelum ia mengendarai mobil menuju rumah kami.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri kan, nanti luka dibokongmu akan kuobati. Sebab malam ini, aku sudah mempunyai janji dengan  _clien_  lain yang lebih hebat dari Franco. Maka jangan sekali-kali kau membuat  _client_ -mu ini kecewa. Oh ya kurasa kau tidak sepenuhnya membawa sial. Haha..." ucapnya seraya memakirkan mobil di halaman rumah kami.

Aku masih tetap meringkuk ketakutan di dalam mobil, papa tiriku yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menghampiriku dan akhirnya menyeretku keluar dari mobil untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengatarkan aku ke dalam kamarku.

Ia mendudukan aku di atas kasur, "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan bawakan makanan untukmu." Ucapnya lalu mengunciku kembali.

Aku pun kembali menggulung tubuhku dengan masih meringis menahan sakit pada bokong ini, apa yang dilakukan Franco padaku tidak bisa lepas dari ingatanku. Maka aku memejamkan mata sambil mencengkram kepalaku kuat-kuat berharap semua akan hilang

Tak lama papa tiriku kembali dengan semangkuk bubur, "ini makanalah dulu, baru setelah itu aku akan mengobatimu." Ia meletakan mangkuk bubur itu ke atas nakas di samping tempat tidurku.

Ia Melihat ke arahku dan menarik tubuhku agar mendekatinya, "Hei Emryst, dengar kau harus makan," dengan tangannya yang bebas ia meraih kembali mangkuk bubur dan mulai menyuapiku dengan paksa.

Tapi bukannya aku mampu menelan bubur tersebut, aku malah hanya memuntahkan bubur yang disuapkan olehnya. Ia langsung mundur menjauhiku, "Kau kurang ajar Emryst, " umpat pria tersebut seraya menempeleng kepalaku.

Tak lama aku hanya mendengar langkah menjauh dariku tapi kemudian aku mendengar ia mengumpat kesal lagi. Aku yang masih ketakutan tidak kuasa untuk melihat ke arahnya, maka aku hanya memejamkan mataku sambil melipat tubuhku kuat-kuat.

"Buka celanamu sekarang Emryst, biar aku obati lukamu itu," tanpa kusadari ia sudah berdiri didekatku sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

Mendengar ucapannya aku semakin ketakutan sehingga aku malah merangkak mundur menjauhinya, tapi ternyata ia malah semakin mendekat dan menahan tanganku dengan satu tanganya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mencoba melorotkan celanaku.

"Ssst... tenang Emryst, aku hanya ingin mengobatimu,"katanya seraya membuatku tenang.

Masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar aku membiarkan tangannya menyentuh luka dibokongku, rasa perih langsung kurasakan saat tangannya menyentuh lukaku. Aku mendesis tertahan dan mencoba menjauh darinya lagi, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam kuat pergelangan tanganku.

Begitu ia selesai memakaikan aku obat ia pun membantu memakaikan aku celana kembali, aku pun kembali menggulung tubuhku dan menekan wajahku ke atas ranjang.

"Sekarang kau istirahatlah, sampai bertemu nanti malam..." aku mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dan pintu membuka lalu kembali ditutupnya.

 

*****

 

"Hei Emryst, ayo bangun dan bersihkan dirimu setelah itu kau makanlah dulu,"suara papa tiriku membuat sontak menjauhinya yang berada sangat dekat denganku.

Ia berusaha menggapai tubuhku yang perlahan mencoba menjauh darinya, tapi ia masih berusaha meraihku hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mencekal tanganku, "Dengar Emryst, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu kecuali dirimu sendiri yang mau membantu dirimu dengan menuruti apa perintahku."

Di cengkramnya wajahku, "Kau harus merapikan sedikit dirimu Emryst, ayo ikut aku..." ucapnya seraya membuatku agar menatapnya.

Aku masih bergetar saat ia berusaha menarikku turun dan membawaku ke kamar mandi, ia kemudian dengan begitu kasarnya mencoba menelanjangi tubuhku meski aku berusaha melawannya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menguyurku dengan air dan membersihkan tubuhku.

"Emryst, kenapa kau tidak mau bekerja sama denganku huh, kenapa kau malah memilih jalan yang sulit sepert ini huh?" tanyanya seraya memandikan aku.

Begitu selesai ia menyeretku keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berlalu mengambil baju dari dalam lemari, "Kau mau pakai sendiri atau kupakaikan juga huh?" tanyanya kesal.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar ketakutan aku mencoba memakai baju sendiri, ia yang tidak sabaran akhirnya membantuku juga. "Ayo ikut sekarang, kita harus segera berangkat sekarang, aku tidak mau membuat kecewa untuk  _client_ -ku yang satu ini. Ia adalah  _client_  terbesarku, maka kau wajib berlaku baik padanya."

Ia kembali membawaku keluar begitu ia selesai merapikan penampilanku dan memasukkan aku di bangku belakang mobil. Baru ia mengendarai mobil menuju taman kota, hal ini tentunya membuatku semakin ketakutan setengah mati sehingga aku hanya terus mendekap diriku sendiri di dalam mobil. Belum lagi luka dibokongku ini membuatku merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa, aku hanya mampu menangis tanpa suara.

Perlahan kurasakan mobil mulai melambat, aku pun mencoba mengintip ke luar dan ternyata aku kembali di bawa ke taman kemarin. Aku pun sudah melihat sebuah mobil mewah sudah menunggu di sana juga. Maka tanpa berlama-lama lagi papa tiriku membawaku keluar dan memaksaku agar aku berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut.

Tak lama keluar serorang pria dengan tubuh yang cukup besar dan menyambut kami keluar dari dalam mobilnya, "Serahkan dia padaku Revan." Ucapnya tegas.

Papa tiriku pun menyerahkan aku tanpa berkata apa-apa dan hanya tersenyum kepada kami, perlahan pria berbadan besar ini menarik masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku pun kembali meringkuk ketakutan, bagaimana tidak melihat sosok yang begitu besar sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hei Emryst, tenanglah kau bukan untukku tapi untuk bosku, beliau namanya Lewis dan aku Dave," ia mendekatiku serta menepuk tanganku perlahan dan tersenyum seakan tahu perasaan yang tengah aku rasakan saat ini.

Aku masih bergetar ketakutan, meski pria yang bernama Dave ini bersikap begitu lembut ia hanya menggenggam erat tanganku mencoba menyalurkan energi padaku. Aku mencoba menatapnya meski aku masih ketakutan jika harus berhadapan dengan orang asing.

Tak lama kami tiba disebuah rumah mewah dengan halaman yang sangat luas layaknya sebuah istana dan harus kuakui rumah ini lebih besar dari pada milik Franco kemarin. Begitu mobil berhenti di depan pintu masuk rumah, Dave membantuku berjalan memasuki rumah mewah ini. Ia mengajakku menuju ruang makan yang sangat besar, aku pun melihat seorang pria yang duduk membelakangiku.

" _Sir_... Emryst sudah datang..." ucap Dave yang masih menggandeng tanganku.

Tak lama pria tersebut membalikan tubuhnya, ia terlihat lebih tampan jika dibandingkan Franco Rambutnya cokelat dipotong cukup rapi dan dia sepertinya lebih bisa merawat dirinya. Jika aku boleh menebak usianya dari penampilannya sekarang dia masih berumur 30 tahunan sama dengan Franco. Lalu pada saat aku mencoba menghindari tatapannya ia malah tiba-tiba tersenyum padaku lalu menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku mundur ketakutan kebelakang tapi tangan Dave menahan tanganku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana , tapi kemudian Lewis juga lebih dulu menjabat tanganku, "Lewis, aku sudah tahu siapa namamu Emryst," ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan Dave menggendurkan pegangan tangannya mundur ke belakang dan membiarkan aku berdua dengan Lewis, " _Come on Emryst_ , ikut aku..." ajaknya.

Lewis meraih tanganku dan mencoba menuntunku dan diajaknya ke taman belakang rumah tersebut "Duduklah Emryst..." sambung Lewis mempersilakan aku duduk di kursi taman miliknya.

Aku berdiri dan perlahan mundur menjauhi Lewis seraya menggelengkan kepalaku ketakutan. Tapi Lewis kembali meraih jemariku dan menuntunku agar aku duduk dikursi taman, meski ragu-ragu aku mencoba duduk di kursi tersebut.

Lewis tersenyum kepadaku dan kemudian duduk disampingku membelai wajahku perlahan, sehingga aku bisa mencium jelas aroma parfum dari tubuhnya. Tapi alarm di kepalaku menyadarkan aku bahwa ini adalah bahaya maka sontak aku kembali mengambil jarak darinya.

"Tenang saja Emryst, aku tahu dari ayahmu bahwa kau masih baru dalam hal ini maka aku juga tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru denganmu," ucapnya masih menatapku intens.

Aku mencoba untuk mundur karena aku masih takut padanya, tapi yang dilakukan tetap mempertahankan tubuhku berdekatan dengannya dan bahkan mulai menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu hangat. Perlahan air mataku mulai turun dengan sendirinya, aku tidak mampu mengendalikan diriku lagi.

"Sstt... jangan menangis Emryst..." ucapnya menenangkan aku dan mendekapku lebih dalam.

Tangisku mulai pecah dan pelukannya, tapi kurasakan tangannya membelai kepalaku lembut. Air mataku jelas-jelas menbasahi baju Lewis, "Maaf..." ucapku akhirnya melepaskan diri darinya.

Lewis menggeleng dan tersenyum padaku, harus kuakui sikap Lewis berbeda sekali dengan Franco. Lewis begitu lembut, ia bahkan terkesan memperhatikan aku.

"Sekarang aku yakin kau sudah lebih tenang yah."

Meski aku masih ragu tapi perlahan aku mengangguk kepalaku, entah aku tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Memang sedikit rasa takutku mulai berkurang, Lewis seakan bisa memberikan aku sebuah keamanan dan kenyaman yang sudah direnggut oleh papa tiriku.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siap2 buat adegan hot Emryst dan Lewis yah...  
> selamat membaca yah...

Setelah Lewis mengajakku masuk ke dalam kamar tidur mewah miliknya ia meninggalkan aku untuk aku istirahat di sana dan ia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Aku merasa bingung dengan sikap Lewis yang seperti ini. Aku mencoba untuk tidur tapi rasanya begitu sulit, aku masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Franco padaku. Maka aku hanya berdiam diri sambil melipat tubuhku rapat-rapat berharap rasa takut ini segera sirna.

Keesokan harinya Lewis ternyata datang bersama dua orang dokter dan katanya mereka adalah dokter pribadinya dan mereka juga yang akan membantu menyembuhkan aku. Aku semakin dibuat bingung dengan segala perbuatan baik yang dilakukan oleh Lewis. Ia bahkan tidak mengizinkan aku pulang dulu sebelum dokter menyatakan aku sembuh.

Selama aku berada di dalam rumah Lewis aku benar-benar diperhatikan, aku diperlakukan sangat baik olehnya. Aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana dengannya dan rasanya aku memang sudah sedikit simpati padanya.

Sudah hampir dua minggu aku berada di tempat Lewis dan masih tetap dikontrol oleh dokternya, rasa takutku sudah mulai bisa kuatasi dan aku sudah tidak terlalu parah mengalami kesulitan tidur, meski memang rasa takut akibat perbuatan Franco padaku tidak sepenuhnya hilang begitu saja, aku masih belum sepenuhnya melupakannya tapi kini aku sudah mulai bisa berdamai dengan rasa takut itu.

Tapi terkadang aku masih tetap merasa jijik dengan tubuhku sendiri, aku merasa kotor sehingga terkadang aku bisa sangat lama berada di kamar mandi. Aku bisa berkali-kali mengosok tubuhku agar aku merasa lebih bersih tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan itu sepenuhnya.

"Emryst..." panggil suara yang sudah dua minggu ini menemaniku.

"Sebentar lagi Lewis..." jawabku dari dalam kamar mandi dan mematikan keran shower lalu mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhku.

"Morning Emryst, aku senang dengar dari dokter Sebastian bahwa keadaanmu kini sudah jauh lebih baik dan sepertinya kau sudah mulai bisa tidur yah," sambut Lewis di depan pintu kamar mandiku.

Aku tersenyum simpul padanya, "Ini juga semua berkat kau, kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu mungkin aku masih berada di dalam ketakutan yang tidak berkesudahan, aku mencoba berdamai dengan itu semua."

"Good, aku senang mendengarnya," Lewis membelai rambutku lembut.

Aku tersenyum padanya lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, ya selama aku berada di rumah Lewis semua keperluanku disiapkan olehnya semua, mulai dari pakaian hingga makanan yang aku makan setiap hari ia memastikan keadaanku dari hari ke hari yang semakin membaik.

"Ah yah sesuai dengan janjiku padamu Emryst, kalau hari ini kita akan mengunjungi salah satu coffee shop milikku dan aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu." Sambung Lewis.

Aku mengangguk semangat mendengar ucapannya, entahlah aku benar-benar semakin nyaman berada di dekatnya. Ia pun mengusap rambutku lalu meraih tanganku mengajakku menuju ruang makan.

Ya hampir setiap pagi, kami selalu melakukan sarapan bersama dan juga makan malam juga. Hanya terkadang untuk makan siang Lewis sering kali absen hingga aku makan sendirian. Menu kali ini adalah makanan favoritku sandwich dan ya nafsu makanku kini sudah kembali membaik, aku bisa makan dengan lahap.

"Aku senang melihat perubahanmu yang semakin baik Emryst," ucap Lewis sela-sela makannya.

"Ini semua juga berkat kau Lewis." Balasku.

Berikutnya kami hanya diam dan menghabiskan sarapan kami dan baru setelahnya Lewis mengajakku pergi dan seperti biasa Dave selalu ada mendampingi kami. Entah apa pekerjaan Lewis yang sebenarnya sehingga ia sampai perlu pegawal pribadi seperti Dave, belum lagi aku sempat melihat beberapa anak buah dia yang lain.

"Come on Emryst, kita berangkat sekarang," ajaknya begitu melihatku selesai menyantap sarapanku.

Aku mengangguk dan membersihkan mulutku dengan tisu dan mengikuti langkah Lewis yang berjalan keluar dari rumah mewahnya. Aku bisa saja nyasar di dalam rumah ini kalau tidak ada yang memberitahu posisi ruangan di rumah ini.

Setiba kami dihalaman rumah Lewis sudah ada mobil yang menunggu kami, kami pun langsung memasuki mobil dan Lewis duduk berdampingan denganku. Perlahan mobil melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah mewah ini.

Sesampai kami di coffee shop Dave membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan aku dan Lewis masuk ke dalam. Para barista yang ada di dalam pun menyambut Lewis dengan menundukan kepala mereka.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian, ini adalah Emryst. Kalian harus memperlakukan dia dengan baik yah." Ucap Lewis.

Diperkenalkan dihadapan para pegawainya seperti itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung kepada mereka semua. Belum lagi Lewis sempat berpesan seperti itu, entah apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh mereka semua.

"Nah Emryst, kau duduk saja di sana," kata Lewis seraya menunjuk bangku yang berada di sebelah pojok coffee shop ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan menuju meja yang yang ia tunjukan padaku dan menunggu Lewis di sana. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat Lewis nampak hebat meracikkan kopi, ia bahkan sempat melemparkan senyuman padaku. Melihat Lewis seperti itu mampu membuatku melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Here Emryst, cobalah aku harap kau suka dengan kopi buatanku," tiba-tiba saja Lewis sudah berada di dekatku dan duduk di kursi sampingku.

Sebuah kopi panas mengepul di atas meja tersaji, "Kau hanya buat satu?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Ya, aku spesial membuatnya hanya untukmu Emryst."

"Thanks Lewis, kau teramat baik kepadaku."

Lewis membelai kepalaku dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

Aku meraih kopi cangkir kopi tersebut dan meniupnya pelahan sebelum aku mencicipinya. Rasanya pun tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Lewis memang benar-benar pandai dalam meracik kopi.

"Bagaimana kau suka Emryst?"

"Ya aku suka, kau benar-benar hebat Lewis."

Lewis tersenyum padaku kemudian mengecup tanganku yang baru saja meletakan cangkir kopi di atas meja.

Berikutnya Lewis mengajakku ke rumahnya kembali, ia bilang juga besok ia akan mengembalikan aku kepada papa tiriku. Tiba-tiba ada rasa kecewa dan sedih yang menyelusup dihatiku, aku yang terlalu berharap kalau ia memang benar-benar menginginkan aku. Padahal nyata aku memang hanya seseorang yang dia beli untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

****

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya saat Lewis hendak pamit pergi tidur dan kali ini aku menahannya, aku meraih tangannya lalu kemudian membelai wajahnya. "Lewis... izinkan aku memberikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakmu..." ucapku dengan semu merah di wajahku.

"Kau yakin Emryst, bukankah lukamu saja baru sembuh?" tanyanya khawatir.

Bukan menjawabnya aku melumat bibirnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, perlahan Lewis membalas lumatanku. Sesaat kami berdua larut dalam ciuman panas ini, hingga perlahan Lewis melepaskan ciuman kami dan membelai wajahku lembut dan menatapku sayu.

Dengan perlahan aku mencoba melepaskan baju yang menempel pada tubuhnya baru kemudian aku melucuti pakaianku sendiri sehingga kami sama-sama telanjang. Aku bisa melihat milik Lewis yang sudah mengacung ingin dipuaskan, maka aku pun menidurkan Lewis sebelum aku memulai melumat miliknya.

Aku mendengar Lewis mendesah menikmati perbuatanku, perlahan aku bisa merasakan miliknya mulai berkedut di dalam mulutku. Kumainkan ujungnya dengan ujung lidahku sambil memainkan kedua buah zakar miliknya dengan tanganku, kuremas perlahan dan kemudian aku mulai berpindah dengan melumat kedua buah yang menggantung itu.

Desahan Lewis pun semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi aku tidak ingin di mendapatkan kepuasan dulu, maka aku melepaskan miliknya dan kemudian menunjukan bokongku kepadanya. Lewis yang saat ini sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu yang memuncak tapi ia masih berusaha menahan dirinya tapi dari matanya aku bisa melihat dia meminta persetujuan dariku.

Maka aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum padanya, maka perlahan Lewis bangkit kulihat ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci dekat tempat tidur. Rasanya aku tahu apa itu dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai mengolesi tangannya dengan pelumas itu sebelum ia mulai memakaikan pelumas itu dimiliknya yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

Awal-awalnya ia memasukan satu jarinya, ia ingin membiasakan lubangku dan menambahkan satu jari lagi sebelum ia akhirnya memasukan miliknya perlahan. Sesaat aku memekik tertahan, "hmm... its' fine Lewis..." jawabku cepat.

Maka dengan sangat perlahan ia memasukan lebih dalam miliknya di dalam lubangku, kini aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan miliknya tidak ada rasa sakit lagi. Sebab miliknya mulai menyentuh titik sensitifku.

Desahan demi desahan mulai tidak bisa kutahan lagi saat Lewis mulai menggenjot titik sensitifku ini, belum lagi ia pun memainkan milikku yang sudah sama tegangnya dengan miliknya. Ia mengocok milikku sambil menghujamkan miliknya ke lubangku. Kami kini mulai sama-sama mendesah dikuasai oleh nafsu, aku sangat menikmati sentuhannya.

Maka kami mendapatkan ejakulasi yang bersama-sama dan menjerit puas bersamaan, cairanku mengotori ranjang sedangkan cairan Lewis memenuhi lubangku. Perlahan tubuh kami ambruk bersama-sama lalu kemudian tidur saling berdampingan.

"Terima kasih Emryst..." ucap Lewis yang masih memeluk tubuhku.

Aku pun mengangguk dan memejamkan mataku.


	4. Part 4

Paginya aku terbangun dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku dan Lewis sudah tidak ada disampingku, perlahan aku mulai bangkit berdiri dan hendak membersihkan diriku dulu. Baru setelah itu aku akan mencari Lewis, maka begitu aku rapi berpakaian aku keluar dari kamar tidur dan aku langsung disambut oleh Dave.

"Mari ikut aku Emryst, bos sudah menunggumu," ucapnya ramah.

Maka aku hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah Dave membawa kami menuju ruang makan dan ternyata Lewis sudah duduk di sana, ia pun tersenyum menyambutku. Aku pun tersenyum tersipu mengingat apa kami lakukan semalam.

"Ayo kita makan Emryst, nanti Dave yang akan mengantarmu pulang yah," ucap Lewis.

"Iya Lewis..." jawabku sedikit sedih karena dia tidak mau mengantarku sendiri.

Seusai sarapan Lewis hanya mengantarku sampai halaman rumahnya sedangkan Dave ikut ke dalam mobil bersamaku. Aku hanya berdiam sepanjang perjalanan, jujur aku sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang Lewis lakukan. Dugaanku benar adanya bahwa Lewis hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja sebab begitu aku semalam bercinta dia langsung mengembalikan aku kepada papa tirku.

Dave mengantarku hingga taman sesuai dengan janjinya. Papa tiriku menyambutku dengan senyuman diwajahnya perlahan aku keluar dari mobil dan mendekati papa tiriku. Perlahan mobil Dave menjauhi kami, ayahku pun mengajakku aku ke dalam mobilnya dan mendudukan aku di depan.

"Oh ya malam ini, kau juga sudah memiliki client jadi lebih baik kita segera pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam." Jelasnya begitu kami sama-sama duduk di dalam mobil.

Aku pun hanya diam dan mengangguk perlahan, sebab aku mulai memikirkan diriku yang sepertinya sudah tidak nilainya lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan dilakukan ayah tiriku lagi. Aku sempat berharap besar pada Lewis bahwa ia akan yang menolongku untuk keluar dari masalahku ini, tapi nyata dia malah mengembalikan aku.

****

Sepanjang hari papa tiriku mengurungku di dalam kamar dan baru datang saat ia akan membawaku menemui client yang dia ceritakan tadi pagi. Tapi kali ini ia datang dengan membawa sebuah dress seksi, "Pakailah ini Em, ini permintaan client-mu," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan dress itu padaku.

Sontak aku memandangnya tidak percaya, hal gila apa lagi yang diingikan papa tiriku ini, "Hei Emryst, jangan bengong cepat ganti bajumu sekarang," bentaknya.

Mendengar ia marah membuatku aku sedikit takut dan terkejut, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintahnya, maka kuambil dress yang dia berikan padaku dan kuganti di dalam kamar mandi.

Melihat aku yang sudah berganti pakaian membuatnya tersenyum lalu menghampiriku, "Oh iya aku lupa kau juga harus memakai ini." Diberikannya bra dengan busa yang cukup besar, "Dengan begini kau akan nampak seksi Emryst."

Maka dihadapannya aku membuka dress-ku dan memasang bra tersebut, berikutnya papa tiriku memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Kau cantik Emryst..." katanya.

Aku hanya ternganga mendengar ucapannya barusan, tapi kejutannya belum berhenti di sana ia kemudian mengajakku keluar dan dibawanya aku ke dalam kamarnya dan di dudukan aku di depan meja rias milik mama. Tak lama ia menjauhiku dan kembali dengan memegang sebuah wig berwarna hitam dan dipasangkan di kepalaku.

"Nah sekarang kau sudah siap, tinggal kau gunakan heels milik mamamu," ia kembali berlalu untuk mengambil sepatu milik mamaku dan dipasangkan di kakiku. Ia pun menuntunku menuju mobil dan membawa mobilnya langsung menuju taman.

Kira-kira siapa client-ku ini, ia pasti seorang yang aneh itulah sebab kenapa ia malah meminta aku berpakaian seperti ini? Jika ia memang menginginkan seorang wanita dia kan bisa langsung menyewa seorang pelacur wanita dan bukan menyewaku yang notabennya seorang pria.

Perlahan mobil kami memasuki taman, papa tiriku pun menghentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari mobil yang sudah terparkir lebih dulu. Ia pun kembali menarikku keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk kaca jendela mobil yang masih tertutup itu.

Perlahan kaca jendela dibukakan dan kulihat seorang pria berambut kecokelat sedikit ikal tersenyum padaku dan papa tiriku. "Malam... Edward..."sapa papa tiriku kepada pria tersebut.

"Malam Revan, sudah suruh Emryst masuk saja..." jawab pria yang dipanggil Edward itu.

Sesuai instruksi Edward, papa tiriku memasukan aku ke dalam mobil dan menuntupnya langsung begitu aku duduk disamping Edward dengan canggung. Ya bagaiamana tidak canggung, aku dipakaikan baju wanita seperti ini.

"Tenang Emryst, oh ya untuk malam ini, kau akan kupanggil Emma yah. Kau tidak keberatakan kan Em?" tanyanya kepada menatapku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku karena tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, aku tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman seperti sebelumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Edward meraih tanganku dan tersenyum lembut sambil menggengam tanganku perlahan.

"Dan tenang kita hanya akan pergi makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang romantis untuk kita berdua," ucapnya masih meraih jemari tanganku.

Entahlah apakah aku bisa percaya perkataannya atau tidak, aku baru mengenalnya dan belum lagi permintaannya sudah aneh seperti ini. Maka aku semakin dia adalah orang yang lebih sakit dibandingkan Franco, hal itu sudah sangat jelas dengan permintaannya ini.

Mobil yang membawaku berhenti di sebuah restoran mewah, pintu mobil dibukakan oleh petugas sedangkan Edward keluar dari pintu sebelahnya dan kemudian ia menyambutku dengan menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

Meski ragu aku meraih tangannya dan keluar dari dalam mobil, ia pun menggandengku ke dalam restoran mewah ini menuju lift. "Aku sudah memesan agar rooftop dikosongkan untuk kita semua Emma, agar kau juga merasa lebih nyaman," ucapnya seraya menekan tombol lift untuk naik ke rooftop.

Edward menggandengku sambil membantuku berjalan dengan highheel milik mama ini, aku tidak pernah memakai sepatu seperti ini maka beberapa kali aku hampir jatuh tapi Edward begitu sigap menjagaku agar tetap bisa berjalan. Ia pun mempersilakan aku duduk di sofa lebih dulu baru kemudian di duduk dihadapanku.

Mata cokelatnya pun tak lepas dariku dan bibirnya masih menyungingkan senyuman kepadaku, "Disini cuma ada kita Emma, tapi aku senang kau mau mengikuti permintaaanku. Dan memang benar kau terlihat mirip dengan adikku Emma," ucapnya.

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturan, ia bilang aku mirip dengan adiknya. Tapi sang pelayan datang menuangkan wine ke gelas kami masing-masing, maka Edward meraih gelas dan mengangkatnya mengajakku untuk bersulang. Kuraih gelasku dan bersulang dengannya.

Tak lama sang pelayan berlalu dari kami, "Ya dari foto yang sempat aku lihat, kau akan terlihat mirip dengan adikku yang sudah meninggal. Aku rindu padanya Em, maka aku memintamu berpenampilan seperti ini dan menemani aku makan malam agar aku merasa aku sedang makan malam dengan adikku," sambungnya.

Benar dugaan pria ini sama sakitnya dengan Franco, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menghiburnya dengan tersenyum padanya. "Kakak, aku temani kau makan malam ini," Ucapku.

Edward menatapku tidak percaya dan tersenyum tulus kepadaku, "Emma...." Panggilnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan lantas memelukku erat.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya.

Berikutnya kami memulai makan malam kami dan Edward mencerita tentang adiknya yang bernama Emma itu dan bagaimana ia harus kehilangan adiknya itu. Adiknya sendiri meninggal karena sakit yang diderita yakni kanker otak, aku terharu mendengarkan ceritanya dan bahkan ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Terima kasih Emryst kau sudah mau menjadi Emma walau hanya beberapa jam, tapi aku sudah sangat senang sekali aku merasa seperti bertemu dengan Emma kembali," tutup Edward.

"A-aku juga senang bisa membantumu Edward," balasku.

Seusai makan malam kami Edward pun kembali membantuku berjalan kembali menuju mobil untuk di antarkan kembali olehnya kepada papa tiriku. Aku tidak menyangka aku hanya harus mendengarkan keluh kesahnya saja dan tidak melakukan kontak fisik yang berlebihan.

Papa tiriku langsung membawaku pulang setelah di antar oleh Edward, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dari tatapan sepanjang aku berpakaian seperti wanita seperti ini. Ia bahkan beberapa kali kudapati ia melirikku saat mengendarai mobil menuju rumah kami, aku jadi merasa sedikit takut dengannya.

Begitu mobil selesai diparkirkan aku pun memutuskan untuk melepaskan high heels, tapi tiba-tiba tangan papa tiriku menahanku, "Jangan kau lepaskan disini," katanya.

Aku semakin heran dengan papa tiriku ini, aku memang tidak mau berurusan dengannya maka hanya mengikuti keinginannya saja. Aku tidak jadi melepaskan highheels-ku dan berjalan keluar mobil perlahan dan secara mendadak papa tiriku mengandeng tanganku mesra. Kami pun masuk ke dalam rumah berdampingan, ia mengantarku ke lantai atas di mana kamarku berada.

Baru sesampai kami di kamar ia melepaskan tangaku lalu berlalu dari hadapanku dan kupikir dia akan meninggalkan aku seperti biasanya. Tapi nyata ia malah mengunci pintu kamarku dan malah berbalik ke arahku dengan tatapan dan seringaian aneh yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Ia berusaha mendekatiku dan membelai wajahku perlahan.

Aku yang terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan hanya diam saja menatapnya kebingungan, "Entah kenapa aku menyadari kau kau begitu cantik Emryst, kau cantik seperti mamamu..."katanya masih membelai wajahku.

Mendengar perkataan barusan membuatku ingin menjauh darinya, tapi sial dia menahan tanganku dan mendadak ia melumat bibirku. Aku mencoba merontah darinya dengan tenagaku yang kumiliki, tapi papa tiriku masih bersikeras menciumku dan perlahan di mendorong tubuhku menuju ranjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhku di sana.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan berusaha menghindar darinya, tapi sial dia malah menangkap satu pergelangan kakiku dengan tangannya. Aku pun meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan kakiku darinya.

"Hei Emryst percuma kau seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu. Lagi pula apa salahnya jika kau menyenangkan aku kali ini," katanya seraya melepaskan kakiku dan lantas ia melepaskan bajunya dihadapanku.

Aku memalingan wajahku mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan gilanya.

Perlahan ia merangkak mendekatiku dan meraih tubuhku yang memang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuhnya dan langsung saja ia mengoyakan dressku sehingga yang ia lihat adalah bra yang kukenakan.

"Pa...please..." pintaku seraya mencoba menyadarkannya.

Tapi ia malah tertawa dan melucuti celana dalamku dan kemudian ia menaikkan tubuhku diatas pangkuannya dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah memasukan penisnya ke lubangku. Aku langsung menjerit kesakitan.

"Lubangmu jauh lebih ketat dari pada milik mamamu Emryst..." katanya.

Mendengar ucapanku semakin membuatku hancur, bagaimana mungkin dia menyamakan aku dengan mamaku. Aku hanya menangis tanpa suara dan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawannya lagi apalagi ia mengapit tubuhku dengan tubuhnya sehingga milikku terjepit di antara perut kami berdua. Sehingga aku hanya bisa pasrah dilecehkan seperti ini oleh papa tiriku sendiri.

Ia menghajarku hingga akhirnya ia memuntahkah cairannya di dalam lubangku dan begitu ia selesai ia melepaskan tubuhku hingga aku pun ambruk di atas ranjang menahan sakit yang sama kembali, tapi kali ini batinku yang lebih sakit.

Tapi sebelum ia meninggalkan aku sendiri, papa tiriku sempat mengecup keningku sejenak baru ia segera keluar dari kamarku dan mengunciku kembali.

Aku menggulung tubuhku kuat-kuat menahan rasa sakit dan hancurnya perasaanku, papa tiriku yang sudah menjualku ternyata malah juga memperkosaku.


	5. Part 5

Semalam aku kembali gelisah tidak bisa tidur lagi, aku mulai ketakutan kembali. Bayangan Franco dan papa tiriku yang memperkosaku tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Aku mulai menjerit ketakutan hingga subuh, sampai aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi karena kelelahan sendiri.

Aku langsung mundur kebelakang begitu mendengar pintu kamar dibuka dan tentu saja aku tahu siapa itu. Kulihat papa tiriku tersenyum menyeringai kepadaku dan di tangannya membawa sebuah nampan, "Makanlah, kau perlu makan untuk mengisi tenagamu," ucapnya begitu duduk di dekatku dan meletakan nampannya di atas nakas.

Aku hanya menggeleng kuat-kuat dan mencoba menjauh darinya, aku takut.

Ia yang semakin mendekat meraih wajahku dan menyentuhku perlahan, tapi ia terinterupsi dengan dering ponselnya maka ia buru-buru melihatnya.

"Ya... halo Lewis..."sahutnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi papa tiriku yang terlihat panik menerima telepon dari Lewis, ia pun buru-buru keluar dari kamarku dan kembali menutup pintu kamarku.

Lalu dia kembali padaku, "Emryst... aku minta tolong, kau tenang yah," ucapnya seraya menghampiriku dan duduk di dekatku.

Aku yang masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian semalam memilih menjauh darinya dan menggeleng ketakutan.

Tapi ia malah meraih tanganku dan mencoba memelukku, tapi sontak aku meronta berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Papa tiriku yang mendengar suara pintu diketuk, mendadak papa tiriku melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur meninggalkan aku.

Aku hanya bisa memeluk tubuhku sendiri sambil menangis bergetar, aku tidak menyangka papa tiriku bisa bersikap demikian. Selang beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar langkah memburu naik ke atas dan pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya dan orang pertama yang kulihat adalah Dave tapi begitu melihat kondisiku ia berpaling kepada papa tiriku

Ia meraih tubuh papa tiriku dan dipojokannya ke tembok, "Revan... apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Emryst..." kata Dave gusar dicengkramnya leher papa tiriku.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya..." katanya gugup.

"BOHONG!" umpat Dave marah.

Sebuah pukulan dihadiahkan oleh Dave kepada papa tiriku, baru kemudian dihempaskan tubuh papa tiriku oleh Dave.,"Emryst, aku bawa sekarang dan untuk pembayaran akan di transfer nanti oleh bosku" Dave berjalan mendekatiku.

Pandanganku nanar melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Dave kepada papa tiriku, sehingga aku hanya bisa diam mematung menatap Dave yang kini sudah sudah berada di dekatku. Tangannya yang kekar itu awalnya mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku yang telanjang baru setelah perlahan ia meraih tubuhku yang nampak begitu ringan sekali di tangannya. Aku digendongnya menuju mobilnya, dan diletakan tubuhku di kursi belakang.

Begitu dia duduk di bangku kemudi ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum menenangkan aku, "Kau akan kubawa kepada bos Lewis dan Revan tidak akan bisa menyakitiku lagi Em." Katanya sebelum ia mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Lewis.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memeluk tubuhku dengan selimut yang dipasangkan oleh Dave, entahlah aku masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Papa tiriku baru saja melecehkanku dan Dave muncul secara mengejutkan lalu langsung membawaku pergi.

Pikiranku yang melayang entah ke mana mulai kembali saat mobil yang dikendarai Dave melambat dan memasuki halaman rumah Lewis. Begitu mobil berhenti sempurna Dave kembali menggendongku membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah Lewis. Tak lama mataku menangkap sosok Lewis yang sepertinya kaget melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini, ia yang sedang duduk menunggu di atas sofa ruang tamu pun turut mengikuti langkah Dave menuju kamar yang dulu pernah kutempati.

Dave perlahan menurunkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, tak lama Dave diajak Lewis keluar. Maka tinggallah aku seorang diri di dalam kamar.

"Emryst... kau tenanglah disini yah. Aku akan memanggil dokter untukmu," suara Lewis mengejutkanku.

Perlahan aku menatap ke arahnya dan mengangguk lemah.

Lewis melangkahkan kakinya menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku diraihnya tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya sambil dibelai lembut rambutku. Tangisku pun kembali pecah di dalam pelukan Lewis,

"Sshh... tenang Emryst kau aman bersamaku" lalu dikecupnya keningku.

Lewis terus memelukku erat hingga suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kami dan tenyata itu adalah dokter yang akan memeriksaku. Lewis pun melepaskan tubuhku dan membiarkan dokter itu menjalankan tugasnya. Ia adalah dokter yang juga pernah merawatku sebelumnya, tidak banyak yang dikatakan sang dokter ia hanya memberikan obat untuk luka di bokongku.

Setelah Lewis dan dokter itu pun bergegas keluar kamarku, aku mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurku perlahan aku ingin membersihkan diriku ini. Rasa jijiku pada tubuhku sendiri kembali muncul, walau dengan langkah yang tertatih aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kunyalakan shower dan mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpuh pada dinding kamar mandi yang ada dihadapanku. Lama aku berdiri dibawah air yang mengalir, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak habis pikir setelah ia menjualku tenyata ia mau memperkosaku juga.

"Emryst... kau sudah selesai..." panggil Lewis dari balik pintu.

Aku mencoba menghentikan tangisku, "Se-ebentar Lewis..." sahutku seraya mematikan air dan kemudian melilitkan handuk ditubuhku.

Begitu aku membuka pintu kulihat Lewis sudah berdiri, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Kusambut uluran tangannya, kami pun berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat tidurku.

*****

Aku harus kembali mengkonsumsi obat penenang untuk bisa membuatku tidur, psikolog kenalan Lewis pun kembali mengontrol keadaanku setiap harinya. Aku hingga saat ini masih takut jika harus bertemu dengan papa tiriku dan Lewis yang memang mengetahui keadaanku masih terus menahanku agar tetap bersamanya.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Lewis menemaniku terus menerus, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Lewis kepadaku sebenarnya. Semua perhatian yang dia lakukan membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ia memang mencintaiku.

"Pagi Emrsyt sayang, aku punya kejutan untukmu dan sekarang aku minta agar kau segera bersiap-siap." ucap Lewis begitu melihatku bangun.

Entah dari kapan Lewis sudah duduk disampingku, maka aku beringsut manja mendekatinya dan membaringkan kepalaku di pangkuannya. "hmm... memang kau sedang tidak kerjaan?" kumendongak dan menatap matanya.

"No no, aku free kok. Aku pun yakin kau akan menyukai kejutannya."

Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Baiklah kau mandi dulu dan aku tunggu di ruang makan."

"Iya Lewis," aku beringsut perlahan dari pangkuan Lewis untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Lewis pun berdiri menyusulku dia pun sempat tersenyum padaku sebelum ia meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku menatap ke arahnya yang dan membalas senyumanku kepadanya, begitu ia menghilang dibalik pintu aku baru memasuki kamar mandi. Seusai mandi dan berpakaian rapi langsung saja kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan.

Lewis tersenyum melihat aku sudah rapi dengan kaos polo berwarna biru yang senada dengan celana jeans yang kukenakan saat ini. "Ayo Emryst duduklah kita sarapan dulu."

Aku mengangguk dan seraya duduk disamping Lewis.

Kami menikmati sarapan dalam keheningan, aku memang tidak biasa lebih dulu membuka percakapan dengan Lewis. Ya aku bingung harus berbicara apa dengannya, karena aku sendiri tidak paham posisiku bagi Lewis.

"Baiklah Emryst kita berangkat sekarang," katanya setelah aku selesai makan.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti keluar dari rumah, seperti biasa Dave sudah menunggu kami di dekat mobil. Entahlah kali ini aku tidak tahu ke mana kah aku akan dibawa oleh Lewis, ia hanya bilang kejutan.

"Emryst kau akan suka kejutanku," kata Lewis begitu kami duduk di dalam mobil.

"Kau semakin membuatku penasaran Lewis," rajukku.

Tiba-tiba tangan Lewis meraih tanganku dan menarikku agar aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, perlahan kusandarkan kepalaku. Kurasakan tangan Lewis membelai lembut rambutku, mataku mencoba menangkap sosoknya yang tersenyum lembut padaku.

Mobil mulai melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti, Dave membukakan pintu untuk kami. Lewis melepaskan rangkulannya padaku dan keluar lebih dulu. Ia pun menyodorkan tangannya membantuku keluar dari dalam mobil.

Begitu kakiku melangkah keluar aku langsung disuguhi seorang gerbang besar dan aku tahu ke mana Lewis membawaku kali ini. Ia membawaku taman rekreasi, "Ayo Emryst..." ajak Lewis.

Aku mengangguk mengikuti langkahnya memasuki kawasan taman rekreasi yang terkenal itu, tapi aneh ke mana para pengunjung yang lain. Tempat ini terlihat sepi tidak ada seorang pun disini kecuali aku, Lewis dan Dave.

"Hmm... kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa disini begitu sepi, Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini seharian agar kau bisa menikmati semua wahana permainan di sini," jelas Lewis saat mata kami saling bertemu.

"A-apa kau menyewa tempat ini khusus untukku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Iya Emryst sayang, ya sudah sekarang kau pilihlah wahana mana dulu yang ingin kau coba."

Aku dengan semangat meraih tangan Lewis mengajaknya menuju roller coaster, Lewis yang melihat wahana pilihanku terkejut, ia mengisyaratkan apakah aku yakin ingin mencoba wahana ini.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu menariknya kembali agar segera naik ke wahana tersebut, ia akhinya dengan patuh ikut menaikki roller coaster. Ia pun meraih tanganku sepanjang permainan, apalagi waktu aku berteriak ia mengeratkan pegangannya.

Aku turun dari roller coaster itu langsung muntah-muntah, mungkin sudah seharusnya aku mendengarkan Lewis. Lewis yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku, ia memapahku keluar dan mencarikan tempat duduk.

"Emryst... bagaimana sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "I am fine Lewis, mungkin memang seharusnya kita tidak langsung mencoba roller coaster. Tapi meski demikian aku menikmatinya."

Lewis membelai rambutku lembut lalu dikecupnya keningku, "Nah sekarang apa lagi yang ingin kau coba huh?"

Aku menempelkan telunjukku dikeningku seakan berpikir keras, tapi aku memang bingung memilih permainan mana yang ingin kumainkan bersama Lewis. Berikutnya kami mencoba wahana kereta air kami yang menyuguhi aneka boneka kartun yang lucu-lucu.

Kami bermain dari pagi hingga menjelang sore, kami saling bergantian memilih wahana permainan. Pilihan terakhir kuberikan pada Lewis saja dan ternyata dia membawaku naik bianglala yang belum kami naiki dari tadi pagi.

Ini benar-benar luar biasa, kami akan menikmati matahari tenggelam di atas bianglala yang berada diposisi teratas. Maka perlahan bianglala yang kami tumpangi naik ke atas dan berhenti tepat kami berada di puncak tertinggi, dari sini aku bisa bisa melihat seluruh isi taman rekreasi ini dan juga langit mulai mengguning di sisi barat.

Lewis menarikku ke dalam dekapannya, maka aku menyandarkan kepalaku ditepat di dadanya. Tangannya pun ditautkan dengan tanganku, kami bersama-sama melihat langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Perlahan Lewis meraih wajahku sehingga mata kami saling bertemu, saat Lewis mulai mendekatkan wajahnya aku memejamkan mataku dan tak lama berselang kurasakan bibir Lewis menyapu bibirku lembut.

Untuk sesaat kami hanyut dalam ciuman hangat ini sampai perlahan aku merasakan bianglala ini turun kembali, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan momen ini. Rasanya aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Lewis ini, aku tidak peduli dia adalah salah seorang pembeliku. Sebab yang dia lakukan sudah membuatku melupakan bagaimana pertama kali kami bertemu.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai...hai
> 
> Cerita ini sudah hampir menjelang endingnya yah.
> 
> So tanpa lama-lama lagi silakan baca kelanjutan cerita Emryst ini.

Malam ini aku bisa langsung tidur tanpa bantuan obat penenang, entah karena lelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di taman rekreasi atau karena kehangatan yang Lewis berikan kepadaku. Ya semalam setiba kami di rumah, aku langsung bergegas beristirahat lalu mencoba untuk tidur dan tanpa berlama-lama aku sudah bisa jatuh terlelap.

Paginya aku bangun dengan perasaan yang benar-benar segar, aku bangun pukul tujuh pagi dan seperti biasanya aku selalu membersihkan diriku sebelum aku turun menemui Lewis di meja makan. Selesai aku berpakaian aku segera keluar dari kamar dan ternyata Dave sudah menungguku diluar untuk mengantarku kepada Lewis.

"Morning Emryst..." sapa Lewis ceria.

"Morning juga Lewis." Sahutku lalu duduk berhadapan-hadapan dengannya.

"Sepertinya malam ini tidurmu nyenyak yah? Then good for you Emryst."

Aku mengangguk sopan kepadanya tanganku mulai menyentuh menu makananku dan sarapan pagi kali ini yang berupa roti sandwich dan susu putih.

Baru gigitan kedua aku mendengar ponselnya Lewis berdering, sejenak aku memperhatikan dia yang nampak terdiam lalu bangkit berdiri meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku sendiri memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang Lewis lakukan selain mengurus coffee shop-nya, Lewis masih seperti sebuah misteri bagiku.

Tak lama Lewis kembali dengan senyum diwajahnya lalu dia kembali duduk di depanku, "Emryst, aku akan pergi ke luar kota dalam seminggu ini. Tapi tenang, Dave akan aku minta untuk menemanimu selama aku pergi."

Sejujurnya aku sedih karena harus ditinggalkan, apalagi ia akan pergi selama satu minggu. Cuma aku harus menguatkan hatiku sehingga aku mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

Lewis meraih tanganku kemudian meremasnya perlahan sambil tersenyum lembut padaku, "Terima kasih Emryst kau sudah mau mengerti aku."

"Iya Lewis, sama-sama. Kau juga sudah begitu baik padaku."

Lewis kemudian melepaskan tanganku dan membelai lembut wajahku dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Aku... tidak bisa memutuskan sekarang Revan, lebih baik kau langsung bicara dengan bos Lewis langsung," tiba-tiba suara Dave mengagetkanku ia pun langsung menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Lewis.

Mendengar nama papa tiriku disebut kembali membuatku ketakutan, apa papa tiriku sudah memintaku agar dipulangkan saja.

"Ya halo Revan..." sahut Lewis tenang.

"..."

"Baik-baik aku akan melunasi semuanya, maafkan aku."

"..."

"Ta-api Revan, aku akan menambahkan lagi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"..."

"Baiklah, nanti Dave akan mengantarkan Emryst kembali."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Lewis, ia akhirnya mengembalikan aku kepada papa tiriku juga. Setelah kenangan indah yang dia berikan kepadaku kemarin, kini ia mau kembali membawaku kepada kenyataan pahit itu. Aku membuang wajahku tidak sudi lagi untuk menatapnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Lewis, bisa-bisanya dia bersikap demikian padaku.

Lewis mengembalikan ponsel milik Dave, lalu dia mencoba meraih tanganku, "Maafkan aku Emryst, aku tidak punya pilihan lain aku memang harus mengembalikanmu tapi aku akan pastikan Revan tidak akan macam-macam denganmu lagi ok?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sehingga aku hanya melepaskan tangan Lewis, jujur aku sangat kecewa dengan apa yang Lewis lakukan padaku saat ini.

"Dave... kau antarkan Emryst dan pastikan Revan meminta maaf padanya," kata Lewis pada Dave.

"Baik bos." Dave mengangguk.

Dengan rasa kecewa yang amat sangat aku segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah ini dan mungkin melupakan Lewis dan semua kenangan yang sudah dia berikan kepadaku.

Aku bisa mendengar langkah Dave mengikuti di belakangku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Aku pun berdiri di halaman rumah mewah ini, Dave mempercepat langkahnya untuk membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Sekali lagi aku menatap ke arah rumah Lewis dan melihat Lewis yang berdiri dari kejauhan ia pun menatap ke arahku. Begitu aku masuk ke dalam mobil aku hanya membuang mukaku tidak mau memandang keluar.

Perlahan kurasakan mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu, aku mulai berani menatap ke arah luar saat mobil sudah benar-benar jauh meninggalkan rumah itu. Dave membawaku langsung ke rumah ternyata dan aku melihat dari kejauhan papa tiriku sudah berdiri menungguku di dalam halaman rumahku.

Begitu mobil berhenti dan Dave membuka kunci mobil, aku lantas segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja dan mengunci diri di dalam kamarku. Tapi sayup-sayup aku mendengar percakapan antara Dave dan papa tiriku.

"Sekarang aku ingin mendengar kau meminta maaf pada Emryst dan berjanji tidak akan melecehkan dia lagi." Kata Dave.

"Baik-baik aku akan minta maaf padanya," sahut papa tiriku.

Tidak lama aku mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dan aku tahu itu pasti papa tiriku, maka aku hanya berdiri dibelakang pintu.

"Emryst... papa minta maaf dan papa berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," papa tiriku meminta maaf dibalik pintu.

Aku hanya mendiamkan saja, ya karena aku kesal dengan mereka semua. Bahkan Lewis yang kuanggap memang sayang padaku akhirnya membuangku juga.

"Kau dengar kan anak itu hanya mendiamkan aku saja," papa tiriku kembali buka suara.

"Ah... baiklah, Emryst aku pulang dulu," pamit Dave.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku setelah ini, aku hanya berharap apa yang dikatakan Lewis benar bahwa papa tiriku tidak akan menyentuhku lagi. Tapi Aku tidak percaya dengan papa tiriku, bisa saja dia melakukan hal gila padaku lagi. Berikutnya aku hanya mendengar langkah kaki yang jalan menjauh dariku.

****

Saat aku hampir tertidur aku mendengar suara pintu yang dicoba buka paksa olehnya, "Buka pintunya sekarang atau aku dobrak Emryst, aku sudah tidak mau berpura-pura baik padamu lagi dan saat ini kau sudah ditunggu oleh client-mu lagi," kata papa tiriku gusar dan mencoba membuka pintuku.

Mendengar perkataan barusan kembali membuatku ketakutan, sehingga aku hanya mencoba bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaianku. Kemudian aku mendengar teriakan marah papa tiriku dan ia masih berusaha membuka pintu hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Langkah kaki papa tiriku yang tergesa terdengar jelas, aku yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian semakin ketakutan, kupeluk tubuhku kuat-kuat.

"Emryst... aku tahu kau pasti sedang bersembunyi, sudahlah jangan bermain-main denganku dan keluarlah sekarang. Atau kau malah memilih untuk paksa keluar lagi," ancamnya.

Aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara, entahlah apa yang akan dilakukan papa tiriku lagi.

"Emryst..."suara miliknya kini benar-benar dekat dan kulihat sudah berdiri membuka lemari tempat aku bersembunyi.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi aku hanya mencoba menutup mulutku agar dia tidak bisa mendengarku.

Sebuah tangan akhirnya berhasil menangkap bahu dan langsung saja tubuh dipaksa keluar dari dalam lemari dan dihempasnya tubuhku atas lantai. Ia kemudian menjambak rambutku, " Emryst cukup bermain-mainnya, sekarang kau harus ikut aku dan tidak ada tuan baik hati lagi."

Aku hanya meringis menahan sakit pada rambutku.

"Hapus air matamu, kita jalan sekarang,"dilepaskan rambutku dengan kasar.

Aku masih diam tidak berniat untuk mengikuti perkataannya.

"Hmm, jadi kau lebih memilih untuk diseret keluar huh, begitu Emryst?" kali ini dipegang kuat tanganku dan langsung ditarik paksanya agar aku mau berdiri untuk mengikutinya.

Maka mau tidak mau akhirnya aku menyerah dalam cekalan tangannya ikut keluar dari kamar berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa berlama-lama papa tiriku langsung mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah dibuka olehnya dan langsung menutupnya.

Baru kemudian memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi serta mengunci mobil sebelum ia melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang familiar. Ya ia kembali membawaku ke taman tempat biasa ia melakukan transaksi.

Baru saja mobil kami memasuki taman dan berhenti, pintu mobil bagian belakang sudah dibuka oleh seseorang dan orang itu langsung menyeringai begitu melihatku. Tangannya pun langsung menarik tanganku, "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Emryst, I really miss you," katanya.

"Lepaskan..." ucapku seraya menghentak-hentakan tanganku agar lepas dari peganganya.

"Maafkan aku Franco, aku baru berhasil menarik anak sialan ini. Tapi malam ini anak ini jadi milikmu," kata papa tiriku ramah.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting Emrsyt sudah ada di tanganku." Tanganku pun ditarik oleh Franco dan dibawanya aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Franco meraih wajahku dan melumat bibirku paksa, "Aku rindu rasa manis bibirmu itu Emryst dan untuk mendapatkan itu aku selalu membayar mahal pada Revan."

Kalau saja tanganku tidak ditahannya, aku pasti sudah menampar Franco yang gila ini, "Lepaskan aku Franco..." pintaku seraya memohon berharap dia mau mendengarkan aku.

Franco malah tertawa dan menyusuri wajahku dengan lidahnya perlahan, salah satu tangannya pun mulai bergerilya di dalam baju dan memilin putingku. Aku kembali mencoba meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan pegangan Franco.

Merasakan pergerakanku Franco menatapku tajam dan semakin menguatkan pegangannya dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya ia tarik dari dalam baju dan kemudian menamparku keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis padaku Em?" dicengkeramnya daguku.

Aku kembali meronta mencoba melawan sekuat tenagaku, tapi Franco semakin kuat mencengkeram tanganku dengan satu tangannya sambil menghadiakan tamparan di wajahku.

"Bersikaplah manis padaku Emryst, aku ingin kita bisa menikmati permainan kita."

Aku yang kembali merasa bahkan akan terjadi hal buruk padaku lagi sehingga aku mencoba meronta-ronta melepaskan diri dari Franco.

Tiba-tiba rambutku dijambaknya, "Baiklah jika kau memang lebih suka dikasari, jangan salahkan aku."

Mobil perlahan melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti, Franco pun menatapku marah dan ditariknya paksa tubuhku keluar dari mobil. Begitu keluar dari mobil langsung saja dihempaskan tubuhku, "Bawa dia ke kamarku..." perintah Franco kepada kedua anak buahnya.

Tubuhku langsung diangkat oleh mereka dan dibawa paksa oleh mereka ke dalam rumah Franco, usahaku untuk melepaskan diri sepertinya sia-sia saja. Sebab aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan semua pengawal Franco, aku juga memang sangat menyedihkan melawan Franco saja aku tidak sanggup.

Sesuai dengan perintah Franco aku dibawa ke dalam kamar Franco oleh mereka kemudian membawaku ke atas ranjang, menelanjangiku dan kemudian mengikat tangan kaki dengan tali yang sudah dipasang pada sudut-sudut ranjang.

Melihat kondisiku yang seperti itu malah membuat Franco semakin bernafsu sekali, tiba-tiba saja Franco sudah menghampiriku dengan tanpa busana juga. Para anak buahnya pun menyingkir dan meninggalkan aku dan Franco di dalam kamar ini.

"You are mine Emryst, tidak akan ada bisa menolongmu lagi," ejek Franco seraya menindih tubuhku.

Kemudian dia kembali menyusuri wajahku dengan lidahnya itu, sementara tangannya mulai mengocok milikku yang masih terkulai lemas. Aku hanya mencoba menghindari Franco dengan menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

Melihat apa yang kulakukan membuat Franco tertawa sinis, "Percuma kau seperti itu, sebab pada akhirnya aku tetap akan menyetubuhimu Emryst." Dicekal daguku baru dilumat paksa bibirku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara dilecehkan oleh Franco seperti ini, ini kedua kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya.

Berikutnya Franco bangkit perlahan dan meraih miliknya dan menyodorkan penisnya ke arahku, "Hisap cepat..." perintahnya.

Melihat responku yang membatu membuatnya semakin marah sehingga ia membuka paksa mulutku dan langsung saja dimasukan penisnya ke dalam mulut hingga aku hampir tersedak, tapi tidak hanya seperti itu, ia mulai menggenjot penisnya di dalam mulutku.

"Hisap bodoh..." teriaknya marah padaku.

Aku benar dibuat hampir kehabisan nafas, wajahku aku yakin sudah sangat merah karena kehabisan nafas, melihat keadaanku yang seperti itu ia malah tertawa kencang masih terus menghujamkan penisnya di dalam mulutku.

Tapi untungnya ia mau melepaskan juga, aku pun mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak, tapi belum lama aku bernafas lega, ia malah mengarahkan penisnya ke lubangku, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung saja memasukan penisnya tepat ke lubangku.

Aku menjerit tertahan saat Franco mencoba memasukan penisnya lebih dalam ke lubangku.

"Hmm... bagaimana Emryst... kau menyukainya huh.." ejeknya seraya menghantam lubangku sekuatnya.

"You still fucking tight Emryst..." racaunya.

Semakin lama Franco semakin kuat mendobrak lubangku hingga tubuh kami sama bergoyang, semakin kuat dia menghujam miliknya semakin sakit yang kurasakan. Penisnya serasa mengoyak-ngoyak lubangku sampai akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu lengket dan hangat membanjiri lubangku.

Ya Franco baru saja mencapai klimaksnya, maka tak lama dia menarik penisnya keluar dan segera berlalu meninggalkan aku begitu saja.


End file.
